


Cat that got the Cream

by BashJackie



Series: Delirious [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I have no idea how to tag, Incest, M/M, Seduction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Leona Kingscholar had stayed long enough in the school to encounter, and subsequently get intimate, with that Kwit Trappola. He had no interest in pursuing Kwit’s mini me in the form of Ace Trappola, but he heard that Rosehearts might be trying to do so after succeeding Kwit’s reign of debauchery in Heartslabyul. Although unexpected, Leona wasn’t surprised. Rosehearts was always uptight and stressed out, so it was natural he’d be more inclined to head down the road of depravity- Whether out of curiosity or general rebelliousness he didn’t know.Who cares? Leona had better things to do.
Relationships: Farena Kingscholar/Leona Kingscholar, Jack Howl/Leona Kingscholar, Leona Kingscholar/Savanaclaw, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Delirious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Cat that got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine!! Please read the tags. If you don’t like anything, please don’t read!  
> If not, do enjoy my substandard writing HAHA

Leona Kingscholar had stayed long enough in the school to encounter, and subsequently get intimate, with that Kwit Trappola. He had no interest in pursuing Kwit’s mini me in the form of Ace Trappola, but he heard that Rosehearts might be trying to do so after succeeding Kwit’s reign of debauchery in Heartslabyul. Although unexpected, Leona wasn’t surprised. Rosehearts was always uptight and stressed out, so it was natural he’d be more inclined to head down the road of depravity- Whether out of curiosity or general rebelliousness he didn’t know.

Who cares? Leona had better things to do. 

Savanaclaw had a reputation for its uncouth culture, which isn’t wrong. Being a dormitory with majority of the boys being beastmen didn’t help matters either, as they were more susceptible to their carnal instincts- Mostly violence, gluttony and sexual desire. Rut cycles among certain species further worsened the last base instinct mentioned above, all logic being thrown out of the window to mindlessly pursue a partner to breed. Male lions don’t go into rut, a fact which Leona was thankful for, but the lack of female company would still make one pent up for more sexual encounters.

Leona would rather die than admit to anyone that he had used his body on more than a few occasions to get what he wanted from his previous dorm head. The previous head was an arrogant bastard, having taken pleasure from seeing a King of Beasts bow before him. He wasn’t exactly bad in bed, but his obnoxious personality was enough to ruin Leona’s mood every single time. Constant degradation and boasting didn’t help his psyche either, though the pure ecstasy Leona had felt after claiming his throne was otherworldly.

It was then that Leona had discovered the benefits of being a dormitory head. 

It’s no secret that Savanclaw worshipped their dormitory heads like kings- It just intensified when Leona, who had built up his reputation among them (Don’t expect him to disclose how he did it), took the position of leader. They heaped him with praise and followed his every command without question, something that Leona could never enjoy at home with his brother existing. They’re not as fanatical as Diasomnia, but the pack unity was strong between them. An added bonus was that all of them were willing to throw themselves at his feet and beg him to gift them with his seed.

Savanaclaw had a rather fun tradition that’s been passed down since the dormitory was founded. Every dinner they had was communal, and there would be a dorm-wide game played before the meal. An animal was released- Usually an antelope, zebra or buffalo, depending on the current dormitory head’s dietary preference- and the students would relentlessly chase and capture the prey. Whoever caught the animal would have the honours of cooking and presenting it to the head to eat. Once the leader was done, he would leave the leftovers of his meal for the rest to consume before the actual dinner started. 

Most non-Savanaclaw students never understood why the dormitory would find their leader’s half-eaten leftovers to be considered good luck. The school’s consensus was that the general amusement the dormitory head felt when seeing people fight over his scraps was endless, hence the tradition had remained. Unbeknownst to those outsiders, it was not the sentimentality of the food that made the beastmen riot so harshly for it. To prevent students from killing each other, Leona had taken it upon himself to throw the food to whoever caught his eye that day- And that lucky lad who had been chosen would have had a free pass to enter his bedchambers that night.

When the new year rolled around, it was only natural that Leona had then dragged Jack, the self proclaimed lone wolf, into his bed to ingrain the loner into the bond of Savanaclaw. Jack was resistant at first, but later fell victim to his carnal vices and had relented. Jack fled promptly after he was done, having pulled out before his knot fully buried itself inside his senior. Leona hadn’t minded, fully knowing that this was a casual thing that would probably only happen for one night. Instead, he eyed up the little hyena that came in to change the bedsheets, endlessly complaining about the mess they made as his little paws skilfully replaced the soiled sheets. 

Ruggie wasn’t particularly afraid the first time Leona pushed him over in his bed. Male hyenas were naturally more submissive, and Leona could see it in his body language. Beastmen favoured communication through their bodies over verbal interactions, which may or may not have led to more physical encounters with the heavy nature of submission and dominance present in such encounters. Cute little ears flattened against his cranium and his shoulders relaxed, Ruggie had bore his neck to Leona without any sign of resistance. At the end of the night when the both of them were sweaty and exhausted, Ruggie had slid down Leona’s body to lick him clean.

What is unknown to most, even amongst the inner workings of Savanaclaw, was what goes on behind closed doors in the royal family. Leona’s debauchery didn’t stop at school, for the better or the worse. Leona hated Farena, don’t get him wrong, but he knew just about every weakness of his proud and haughty older brother. Weakness number one was his son, but it’s weakness number two that was crucial. Weakness number two was, to nobody’s surprise, his despised little brother. No matter how much Farena prided himself in being regal, royal, and mighty, in the end he was a slave to his instincts, like every single person in the Afterglow Savannah. Farena was unbashful in pursuing his interest in his brother, but he knew the risks and the stigma that came along with it. Leona agreed to their forbidden relationship more easily than he himself had anticipated, but it had barrelled out of control so fast to the point he didn’t know what was going on anymore.

He didn’t really care though, for he knew that he was the King of Beasts.

Over Savanaclaw, over his brother-

It didn’t matter to him that he knew when the next dormitory head came along, or when his forbidden secret relationship was revealed, he’d lose it all. 

......

......

......

Yuu hadn’t stayed long enough in the school to understand the cesspool of lust that swirled amongst the students every day. He did however, stay long enough to encounter, and subsequently get aquatinted to, that Leona Kingscholar. He had no interest in pursuing the King of Beasts in the form of Leona Kingscholar, but he heard that the entirety of his dormitory might be trying to do so after he succeeded the previous king’s reign of debauchery in Savanaclaw. Although unexpected, Yuu wasn’t surprised. Leona was always moody and stressed out, so it was natural he’d be more inclined to head down the road of depravity- Whether out of boredom or general instinct he didn’t know.

Who cares? Yuu had better things to do.


End file.
